Bereft of Affection
by MonMonCandie
Summary: Memories Challenge by Wishing-Fire. Nobodies lacked a heart and therefore are denied the capacity to feel genuine emotion. However, that doesn't mean they don't remember what it was like to experience that missing sensation…especially them. ‹‹Saïx/Larxene››
1. Curiosity: It Bites

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the material from Kingdom Hearts, period. This challenge belongs to the wonderful _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Yes, I come back with another challenge. XD Luckily, this one is short only has eleven themes. I've actually been _dying _to write out this pairing for a while now, so I'm getting it out of my system (even though I'm riding on a high LOL).

_Wishing-Fire's _Memory Challenge. I chose to do one of my favorite crack pairings. Why Saïx/Larxene? Because for some reason, the overall theme of "memories" works around Nobodies really well in that they can't "feel" but they have memories of what it was like _to_ feel. Saïx/Larxene is just personal preference on my part. This can be seen an indirect tie to my other _Wishing-Fire _challenge entitled "Spiralling to a Full Moon" which featured Isa. You don't have to read it, but it links to my fanon of Larxene's Somebody knowing Lea and Isa. :) Also, just note that this might be a little darker than what I usually write for Terra/Aqua. Why? Because Saïx and Larxene are cynical IMO; especially in canon. xD

Anyways, I will stop rambling. I hope you enjoy and I would really appreciate receiving feedback. ^^ Thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Curiosity :.<strong>

_~ There's something about you I can't wrap my finger around ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

She leaned back against the couch and meticulously watched his every move. Her feet were comfortably resting on top of the white table and her right index finger was lightly tapping the side of her face. Honestly, there was nothing interesting about him, but she was bored out of her mind and no one was around for her to toy with _except _him. All afternoon…she's been trying to figure out a way to _play _with him to her liking.

"Is there a reason why you keep staring at me, Number XII?" his monotone voice rang within the room. Not once did he lift his eyes away from his clipboard.

Larxene smirked, playfully speaking, "No reason. No reason at all."

Suddenly, the pen between his fingers stopped scribbling and he _finally _looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "…Then stop staring."

"And if I say no?" she challenged with another smirk, earning an exasperated sigh from the Luna Diviner. She cooed mockingly. "Aww, is the Superior's _lapdog _self-conscious when people are staring at him for long periods of time?"

"Your insults are nothing short of _childish, _Larxene," Saïx retorted, dismissing his activity of trying to get his mission logs in order. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen; at least not with Larxene hanging around him.

…_Why _wasn't she on a mission?

Practically reading the stoic expression (surprise, surprise) on his face, Larxene examined her fingernails after removing her gloves and answered nonchalantly, "I finished it _hours _ago. You should get with the times, Saïx—I think you're slipping."

Without even indulging her, Saïx automatically answered, "You pressed your mission on Demyx again, didn't you?"

"That little pipsqueak owes me after he tricked me into doing _his _mission!" Larxene snapped. Just thinking about Demyx made her want to hurt him again. Verbally speaking of course; she wasn't allowed to place _hurt _on the other members anymore after getting into a heated 'argument' with Axel. Saïx stared at her evenly before another sigh escaped his lips. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Saïx began walking towards the entrance of the Grey Area. Larxene—having calmed down—asked. "And where are you going?"

"Away from you if that wasn't already obvious."

"Why? Do I _scare _you?"

Saïx paused in his step and Larxene honestly thought she cornered him. However, once he turned around to face her, Larxene realized that the ball wasn't in her court anymore. Saïx was smirking coldly…and it left a bad taste in her mouth.

Gritting her teeth—but keeping her pride in tact—she asked with a deadpan, "What?"

"You honestly believe that you can test me?" Saïx questioned; _almost_ akin to amusement. He shook his head. "I don't fall for that kind of thing anymore, Larxene; especially coming from you."

_That _caught her attention immediately and Larxene raised an eyebrow in curiosity. When the smirk on his face didn't go away, the Savage Nymph slowly stood up from her seat—even taking the time to smooth down her coat—before narrowing emerald green eyes in annoyance. Her fingers crackled with electricity and she calmly stated, "This has to be the most obscure thing ever. You're talking _too much."_

"I could say the same thing about you," Saïx countered, summoning a dark corridor. Locking eyes with her, he added. "You didn't used to get so worked up over nothing…Arlene."

Without warning, Larxene violently threw one of her knives in Saïx's direction; however, he had already disappeared beyond the portal, leaving Larxene alone in the Grey Area. Tightening a fist, she growled under her breath. "Well played, Isa… You bastard."


	2. Friendship: It Lies

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the material from Kingdom Hearts, period. This challenge belongs to the wonderful _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Next chapter in! I'm really glad people like this so far. :) I honestly thought this would be ignored because Saïx and Larxene aren't exactly the most liked characters on the FF Net Kingdom Hearts fandom from what I've seen. |D Glad I was wrong. But anyways! I'm really happy to know this is getting some attention; not to mention the pairing itself. :3 Which reminds me… I dunno if I should add the _Romance_ tag. From what I've written so far, Saïx and Larxene are pretty snarky to one another. LOL Oh well, I'll just leave it until I change my mind. OTL  
>Oh yeah! And these themes are more or less likely to be pre-Days seeing as how Larxene kinda died so early in the game. ;-;<p>

Thanks to everyone who's read, subbed, favorited, and reviewed so far! It means a lot. :)

* * *

><p><em>.<em>**: Friendship :.**

_~ Never friends nor enemies…we just met in the middle ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

_Where could he be?_ Larxene impatiently thought as she strolled down the empty hallway with a cross of her arms. Marluxia was the one who wanted to speak with her about 'the plans', so why was he missing? Scowling, Larxene continued to walk down the winding corridors of the castle before catching a very rare sight.

Standing on the stairway of Twilight's View were her two favorite (not really) people: Saïx and Axel were engaged in a serious conversation even though Larxene wasn't able to hear a thing. A smirk crossed her face in remembrance. Even as Nobodies, they were still idiots joined to the hip…occasionally.

Axel soon summoned a portal of darkness before disappearing through it; leaving the Luna Diviner by himself. Taking this as an opportune moment, Larxene ascended the stairway with a cat-like walk; Saïx turning his head just slightly, but the blond was well aware she got his full attention.

Her smile was void of warmth. "We just keep running into each other, don't we?"

Saïx kept his back to her. "I know you were listening, Number XII."

There he goes again; using _ranks_ instead of names. Annoyed, but keeping her facade playful, Larxene leaned back against the rail while tapping her foot. "Believe it or not, I couldn't hear a thing."

Golden eyes tried to stare her down, but Larxene wasn't one to back away. In actuality, she never was. Frowning, Saïx commented, "Stubborn as always."

A mocking laugh escaped her lips. Pressing her index finger lightly against her cheek in a cute manner, Larxene smirked. "I'm not the one holding onto a _friendship_ that doesn't even exist anymore."

"Point taken." Saïx gripped the rail and gazed across the spacious hallway. "And you 'care' _why?"_

"Excuse me?" Larxene narrowed her eyes at the blue-haired berserker. "I don't give a damn if you two are sneaking around together. That's nothing new to me." Because _she_ honestly had no right to talk, but Larxene would never admit that.

"I agree _that_ 'friendship' is nothing but a farce, but where does that put you?" Saïx puzzled on purpose. "You were once a part of _our_ equation until—"

An electrically-charged knife was pressed against Saïx's jugular and Larxene warned viciously, "I suggest you leave that sentence unfinished. You _both _rubbed me the wrong way—back then and still now."

They entered an intense staring contest and Larxene considered 'accidentally' pushing her knife _further _into Saïx's neck. However, he voluntarily sliced his skin against her knife when Saïx decidedly moved closer to her; a small rivet of blood painting her blade. She couldn't help but widen her eyes and tried to pull away when the blue-haired man automatically shot his hand up to hold hers in place.

"You son of a—!"

"Even as a Nobody, you're a complicated creature."

"…Let _go _of my hand."

It took a moment for Saïx to obey, but once he released Larxene's palm, he used two fingers to wipe the blood from his neck before slowly licking it off his glove. Larxene watched with disgust, yet she was fascinated by his actions.

As he walked away, Saïx mentioned, "Back then, Arlene was the one who got between Lea and Isa." He stopped in his tracks for a moment, looking over his shoulder. "So what will you do _now,_ Larxene? Repeat your mishap with Axel?"

He left her soon after; his question still lingering in the air. Glaring at the spot Saïx was standing in moments earlier, Larxene started her search for Marluxia again. "Yeah right. I learned that lesson a _long_ time ago…"


	3. Laughter: It Challenges

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the material from Kingdom Hearts, period. This challenge belongs to the wonderful _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Whether in English or Japanese I _love _Larxene's laugh. More so in Japanese, but that's probably because I watched too many KH2FM Larxene data battles on YouTube. Her laugh during that battle (and subsequently everywhere else) was…cute for a lack of a better term. xD Don't judge me! I thought it was awesome! LOL  
>But anyways! I had fun writing this one. :) Like I said, or if I haven't, the romance in this is going to be pretty subtle. Wish I could see Saïx and Larxene getting all lovey-dovey from the start, but that's <em>really <em>impossible now isn't it? :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Laughter :.<strong>

_~ I can hear it, but it doesn't reach you ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"Larxene, _please?" _Demyx whined as sweat rolled down the side of his face.

The female blonde hummed in thought, flipping a page in her favorite novel as she comfortably sat along the length of the grey couch with one leg over the other. Without sparing Demyx a glance, Larxene waved her hand as an answer. "How about you _stay quiet _and let me read in peace?"

The Melodious Nocturne let out another whimper. He _wished_ he could stay quiet—for the sake of staying in one piece—but how could he when Larxene had pinned him to the adjacent wall using her knives? One wrong move and the aggressive blonde could instantly electrify each of her knives so Demyx would truly be nonexistent. Suddenly, the male blond found himself falling haphazardly to the ground with a thump, looking up at his 'savior' only to cower again. Today just wasn't his day! First he gets picked on by Larxene and now _X-face _was going to bark at him mercilessly.

"Number IX," Saïx practically growled through his teeth as he threw Larxene's knives to the floor. "Your mission was _hours_ ago."

Demyx muttered to himself as he stood back up on his feet. "What's worse: the mission or Larxene…?"

"_Now, _Number IX," Saïx warned and Demyx squeaked, scurrying quickly out of the room. Saïx huffed in annoyance before hearing the shrill laughter coming from the only female in the Organization. Closing his eyes, Saïx remained as calm as he could. "What might I ask is so funny, Number XII?"

"You apparently," Larxene sang with a small smirk. She closed her book and uncrossed her legs as she glanced at the Luna Diviner with a teasing expression. "I find it funny how you have to play _nanny _all the time. That must get _so _tiring."

She watched as he rolled his eyes and strolled behind the back of the couch she was sitting on. Saïx paused in his step for a moment before looking down at her with a disapproving glare. "You aren't allowed to physical harass the other members."

"Whatever." Larxene leaned her head back with a sigh. "You're _so_ not fun; you don't even laugh. No wonder you're such a stiff."

"And what would be the point of me laughing?" Saïx inquired while keeping his gaze steady. "Nobodies can't feel. Laughing requires a certain amount of _feeling. _Since we don't function on that but _memories_ for our faux 'emotions,' I don't see a point in wasting energy just to laugh."

Larxene hummed, wrapping her loose lock of hair around her finger. "But I just _did, _didn't I? I remember what it was like _laughing _at other people." A haughty smirk crossed her lips. "No offense, but Isa always made me laugh."

Saïx stared at her before scoffing under his breath. Closing his eyes, he replied, "I had a hunch."

"Did I bruise your ego?" Larxene cooed, tracing a slender finger down the side of his face. Opening his eyes, Saïx was very much aware of how close the blonde leaned towards him. That sassy smile never left her face. "I'm not going to apologize. I actually _like _getting on your nerves."

He met her halfway and his lips were close to brushing against hers. Saïx whispered, "You can't 'feel' fondness."

"You're riding on technicalities now," Larxene taunted, entranced with his eyes of gold.

Saïx pulled back before the blonde could close the gap between them. "Perhaps so, but I proved a point."

Larxene pouted, muttering quietly, "Tch, at least _Isa_ knew how to laugh."

"Isa's _dead,"_ Saïx deadpanned solemnly. "So is Arlene…"


	4. Lost: You Wander

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the material from Kingdom Hearts, period. This challenge belongs to the wonderful _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I kind of like this one just because Saïx and Larxene sort of have a heart to heart. What I mean by that: they're not biting each other's head off. :P But I digress, this one could be a little boring, but eh, more history~! Yay! XD And that fact about Demyx is true in-game guys. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Lost :.<strong>

_~ Lost in translation… We can't communicate at all ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

She scowled at the rain and crossed her arms. This place was so _dreary! _The rain wasn't helping at all; Larxene could barely keep her affinity for lightning under control whenever it rained. Why you may ask? Honestly, no one knew, but it was a drawback certain members faced when they were 'under the influence' of whatever strongly reacted with their attribute. Larxene's was the wet weather and—to an extent—she shared this with Axel; Demyx was wary of fire (despite his element being water. What the hell?); and Saïx…his was obviously the moonlight (or at least too much of it).

_Creep… _Larxene bitterly thought. As of late, she hated thinking about him. He didn't particularly _do_ anything (because he was a stiff), but Larxene wasn't able to understand _why _she was so annoyed with him. She found a similar experience with his Somebody too when Larxene really thought about it.

Isa… He was that kid who hung around Lea like a dog. Arlene saw him as an 'accessory' friend to Lea most of the time, but the way Isa would look at her… She wasn't so good at reading people back then, but there was _definitely _something in Isa's eyes whenever he looked at her. It was controlled, smooth…_begging. _It bugged Arlene because she absolutely _hated _it when people didn't outright _say _what they wanted to say and—because of that—Arlene simply ignored him in favor of being taken by a certain red-haired idiot…

"The meeting is about to start." She heard his monotonous voice from behind her. Watching his reflection approaching her from the giant window of the Grey Area, Larxene was pretty sure Saïx was only standing a foot or two behind her. His reflection stared up at Kingdom Hearts. "Everyone's presence is necessary."

Larxene was—for a lack of a better word—_lost _when it came to him. Be it as Isa or Saïx, Larxene just couldn't understand his aim. Her notion for reading people had heightened as a Nobody…but she still couldn't read _him. _Drumming her fingers on her upper arm before gripping it tightly, the blonde sighed.

It wasn't missed by the blue-haired male and he eyed her cautiously. "A problem, Number XII?"

"I have a headache." She turned around to face him, her expression weary and posture unguarded. Larxene was sure her demeanor caught Saïx off-guard, but really, she couldn't 'care' at the moment. Studying his face, Larxene closed her eyes and took a few steps towards him and they brushed shoulders. The Savage Nymph gazed across the room and spoke in a voice she didn't even know existed anymore. "Personally, you can say I've been having nightmares of the past."

Saïx replied carefully, "Things of the past are called 'memories,' Larxene."

"To me, they're _complete _nightmares," she retorted, inhaling and exhaling her breath. Looking at the ceiling, Larxene continued. "Nobodies shouldn't keep memories of their previous life. It's troublesome remembering everything; even the parts I _want _to forget."

"Just being a Nobody commits a sin." Larxene glanced at the Luna Diviner. His eyes drew back from the moon to her emerald orbs and again the blonde was drawn to the emulated look he used to give her as Isa. "Retaining our memories, losing our hearts… It's the price we paid for hanging onto life."

Unconsciously, Larxene leaned the side of her head against his shoulder. "Even so…I wish we didn't have to dream anymore."

"…What is it exactly that you dream of, Larxene?"

_You… _

She regained some of her snap as she walked away. "I'm not _that _willing to share."


	5. Despair: It Manipulates

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the material from Kingdom Hearts, period. This challenge belongs to the wonderful _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **A little bit hard this theme, but whatever. I like it kinda. |D Marluxia seems fun to write, but I think I need to look at his character a bit more. Still…I thought he was pretty awesome and his hair~ ;3 LOL I can totally see Saïx being a little on the jealous (maybe possessive?) side of things if he had a heart. Like…Like a dog! :'D -shot-

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys! It means a lot. ^^ Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Despair :.<strong>

_~ Misery loves company even though I know how much you hate mine ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Missions were the absolute _bane _of her existence. Collect hearts here; do recon there. If she didn't already know her limitations, Larxene would've gone on a rampage against the Superior… Too bad she didn't stand a chance against Xemnas—he _was_ leader for a reason. So instead, Larxene vented her frustrations against Marluxia's pillow.

"It makes me so _mad!" _Larxene squished the Graceful Assassin's pillow while lying down on his bed. Static electricity began to build up in her hands and transferred onto the pillow. Giving the fluffy object one last squeeze, Larxene threw it at the wall in front of her and barked. "They think that just because I'm a _woman _I would be perfectly fine doing mission work in a damn castle. Who the hell says I'm a _princess _anyways?"

"You could be a princess if you controlled that temper of yours." Marluxia lightly rubbed the petals of a dark-colored flower he finished watering and smirked without sparing the blonde a glance. "Then again…if you _were _a princess, what would that make poor Naminé?"

Larxene deadpanned, sitting up and leaning back on her palms, "Her? She's no princess! A 'memory witch' can't be anything but." Crossing her legs, Larxene added. "Personally, I'd rather be a _queen. _Princesses are meant to be innocent. Queens? At least that title actually _has_ power."

Marluxia chuckled hollowly and turned his head to share her sentiments. "Soon enough… Once everything for the mission is settled, that may be plausible."

She giggled, standing up and heading for the door. "Can't wait."

Waving her hand, she bid the man goodbye and exited the room. Marluxia was the only one who truly understood her in this dismal castle. Once they gained control of the Keyblade wielder, the blonde could rid herself of this mundane 'restart' at life. As she was about to turn on her heel, Saïx stood down the hallway, staring at her. Rolling her eyes, Larxene attempted to ignore him.

"…Is this how you pass the time? Spending it with Number XI?" Saïx interrogated when she brushed past him.

Larxene stopped to sneer. "Wouldn't you like to know." A challenging smirk followed her actions and she crossed her arms. "Does it bother you that I'm with Marluxia over _you."_

"Don't flatter yourself," Saïx retorted with a frown.

"Hmm…you're getting tense again." Larxene leaned casually against the wall and clicked her tongue. "You were like this about _Lea _too—"

_SLAM!_

Unfazed, Larxene kept an even gaze while Saïx towered her; the wall cracked to the right of her head from the Luna Diviner's fist. A triumphant smile wanted to infuriate him further, but Larxene's curiosity contained it as she waited for him to speak.

"For someone who wants to be rid of memories," he dangerously spoke, "you draw back on it a lot."

"The memories irk me too." She morosely leered, taking hold of Saïx's collar. "But _that_ colors you _so _well."

"…What does?"

The Savage Nymph stepped towards him—their chests' _just_ touching—as she reached up to whisper against his ear. "Despair. Nobody or not, that hopeless look of yours hasn't changed." Without warning, Saïx pushed her back against the wall and trapped her; his breath hot on the skin of her neck and shoulder. Larxene traced a finger up his spine, purring his name. "Saïx…"

As quick as he was there, the Luna Diviner pulled away and summoned a dark corridor. He stoically reprimanded before disappearing, "Get back to work, Number XII."

Left alone (and strangely cold), Larxene ranted before vanishing through her own portal, "And he thinks _I'm _a sociopath. Killjoy…"


	6. Pity: It Weakens

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the material from Kingdom Hearts, period. This challenge belongs to the wonderful _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Hmm, not my favorite, but it does give you a hint about the relationship between Axel, Saïx, and Larxene? If it's not clear, just ask. :P Honestly, how do you use "pity" for _Nobodies? _They, unfortunately, don't have the luxury to feel compassion. xD Maybe that's why it was kinda hard to write this. OTL I'm a little iffy with how I worded the ending, but it was the best I could do while keeping this to 600 words. :P

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R! :)

* * *

><p><strong>.: Pity :.<strong>

_~ Only you ever saw such an unguarded expression ~_

:: :: :: :: :: ::

Electricity bounced off every wall in the training room as she let out a high-pitched screech. Slashing upwards, downwards, diagonally; Larxene was aiming in every direction in high hopes of landing a hit somewhere on that _weasel! _

"Hold still so I can make mincemeat out of you!" she shouted in growing aggravation.

Axel blocked another incoming attack with his left chakram, wheeling his other around to the front when Larxene violently attempted to kick him in the 'family jewels.' He smirked darkly; his emerald green eyes taunting her further. "My, my. Don't we have a temper today?"

"_Argh!" _Larxene sloppily attacked again, but that gave Axel leverage to go on the assault. He disarmed her, catching the blonde on her back and inevitably held his chakram against her throat. She was breathing profoundly and it wasn't because of how much she had been moving around. Sparks of electricity continued jumping off her skin, but Axel could care less.

Smirking, he stood up and dismissed his weapons. With a sigh, Axel ran a hand threw his hair and turned his back on Larxene. "Seriously, what's up with you, Sparky? Every time… Do you know how we greet each other nowadays? It's either a racy comment or violence. Usually, it's _violence. _Got it memorized?"

"_Shut up." _Larxene scowled, not bothering to pick herself off the ground. Rolling on her side so she wasn't looking at him, the blonde narrowed her eyes. "Hearing your voice ticks me off. Actually, _everything _about you does. I wish you were nonexistent; as in _dead."_

"Ouch… Well that was harshly put." His shadow loomed over her, but Larxene refused to face him. She heard him sigh before he patted her shoulder and began to leave. "Larxene—no, _Arlene…_I'm sorry."

His footsteps echoed and Larxene huffed to herself. Stupid Axel. All he had to do was mention something from their stupid past life and he'd have her wrapped around his stupid finger. Larxene absolutely despised him for it. No wonder she _didn't_ want a heart again. The blonde could remain numb to hurt, betrayal…sadness. Her ears perked up to the sound of feet, but they weren't Axel's.

Sighing forcefully, Larxene blurted, "I'm not up to playing with the puppy today."

"You look pathetic," Saïx bluntly commented, ignoring Larxene.

She scoffed, pushing herself to sit upright and glare at the Luna Diviner. "Oh don't give me that look. I'm within my rights to attack him in the _training room."_

Saïx stared at her before glancing to the side.

"…Hey."

The blue-haired berserker didn't respond to her calling.

"Answer me, you idiot!"

Fed up with the silence, Larxene summoned a knife out of frustration and threw it at Saïx. It flew past his face, but she hit the mark when blood slowly pooled around a sleek cut on Saïx's cheek. His golden eyes locked onto hers and Larxene curled a fist. He sighed and wiped his face clean of the blood. "Pathetic _and_ a mess."

"…Don't give me pity," Larxene whispered. "Oh wait, we can't feel… Don't give me _false _pity then."

"Larxene—"

The blonde continued ranting, "God, I'm so irritated and it's all because that _porcupine_ couldn't keep his mouth _shut!_ Axel can go to hell—!" A hand was suddenly resting on her crown and she immediately calmed down. A glower crossed her face, but it was more to hide what her eyes were betraying her. Keeping her gaze forward and away, Larxene glumly murmured. "Is there a reason why Isa cleans up after Lea's messes?"

"Isa was…empathetic," Saïx replied, removing his hand.

"…Sap."

"I don't care, Larxene."


	7. Lust: It Preys

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the material from Kingdom Hearts, period. This challenge belongs to the wonderful _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I'll update this today because it's SaiLar Day! xD I almost forgot, but then again, I rarely keep track of things like that. :P  
>Anyways! I must warn you this chapter gets slightly…<em>steamy <em>near the end. If you know what I mean. Also, there's a mild curse word near the end too. I hope it doesn't bother anyone. But other than those warnings, I did have fun writing this chapter. :) The word limit gave me some problems but I managed to get everything I wanted down. Yay! xD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R! ^^

PS: Just for the occasion of SaiLar Day, I wrote an independent Saïx/Larxene one-shot. Check it out if it interests you!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Lust :.<strong>

_~ The tension between us and a one-way release ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

It was starting to become increasingly obvious to the Savage Nymph as to _why _the blue-haired berserker even spared her a second. And no, it wasn't because they knew each other from their days as Somebodies…well, okay, _maybe._ But they were _Nobodies _now; nothing like their Somebodies. Him especially; Saïx was completely different, but Larxene knew a small—_very _small—part of him was holding onto a memory of her (as impossible as that seemed). Honestly, Larxene wanted to bash _Arlene's _head against a wall. Unconsciously playing with poor Isa's feelings…that little girl was _dense._

Funny how her Nobody ignored the moral of that story _on purpose._

After a long day of missions, Larxene stepped into the Grey Area while slicking back her hair. As expected, Saïx was one of the occupants in the room… Stupid lapdog. She curled her lips deviously and strolled up to him, teasing, "I finished my missions quicker than usual. Do I get a prize?"

He raised a blue eyebrow in her direction before looking down at his clipboard again. "A report needs to be _done _before you can say that."

"_Boring." _Larxene booed childishly. She wouldn't be put off that easily. "I'll get it done…just not tonight. I'm tired and a shower would be heavenly." Larxene took two steps forward before looking over her shoulder mischievously. "Care to _join_ me?" An amused laugh escaped her lips when she caught the slightest change in his disposition; specifically his alertness to her question. A few members spared them a glance, but Larxene didn't particularly care; let them watch! Grinning, she mused. "Ah? Did you think I was serious? I never expected the Superior's dog to have such _naughty _thoughts, but I guess that would make sense… You _are _an animal."

"Get out of my _sight,_ Number XII," Saïx spoke through gritted teeth. His glare was deadly, but it meant victory for her.

"Fine." She hummed. Opening a portal to her room, Larxene added one last thought. "Good night, _Isa." _

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

The eerie glow of Kingdom Hearts was the only thing that illuminated her empty room as Larxene stared at it while drying her hair with a towel. A small part of her was borderline curious as to how a certain someone could stare up at the damn thing and go crazy. Suddenly, she heard the 'swoosh' of a portal opening behind her and Larxene felt his piercing gaze on her back. Turning around, she saw eyes of gold concealed in the shadows of her room. Saïx was frowning at her; practically _shaking _in his spot. Larxene had a hunch for why he was here… It was what _she_ wanted as well. Before words could be exchanged, Saïx had charged forward and pinned the blonde on the bed as he hovered above her on all fours.

The intensity of their staring contest caused Larxene to speak first. "Did I give you permission to enter my room?"

A frustrated snarl came out. "As much permission as far as your _mouth_ goes."

"Oh? So you want to test my mouth now—"

Almost immediately, Saïx seized her lips. His kisses were violent and his touch was sinful…Larxene reveled in it. She slipped her hands behind his back and brought him closer. Pulling their mouths apart, Saïx began making his way down her neck.

She breathlessly sighed. "I _knew _you were a dog in heat."

"And you're the tempestuous _bitch," _Saïx reproached in a hoarse voice.

Words were no longer exchanged and in the still of the night, lust was in the air…


	8. Happiness: It Hides

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the material from Kingdom Hearts, period. This challenge belongs to the wonderful _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **I like how this one turned out. :) Nobodies always did seem like sad "people", but then again, that's probably just because Org XIII made themselves look that way. I'm looking at you Roxas, Axel, and Xion (I guess Naminé too :P). LOL I tried going for a "happiness" that would fit with Saïx and Larxene (aka, somewhat realistic) and I kinda like the end result. :) But (surprise, surprise), knowing me, I'm probably going to _kill _the romance sometime in the near future. xD

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Happiness :.<strong>

_~ We can pretend, but I want to believe it's real ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

The air was cool and she shivered from the unexpected draft. Subconsciously huddling together and tugging the blanket, Larxene was hit with a snag when the blanket refused to completely wrap around her. Rather annoyed, the blonde looked over her shoulder to figure out the problem and she found it in the form of the man staring silently at the moon through her window.

Saïx was (unfortunately) sitting up _on_ the blanket; completely engrossed in his thoughts. The moonlight pierced the darkness and—from Larxene's view—it reflected off Saïx's bare skin with an ethereal glow. She would've marveled appropriately…had she _not _been cold!

Speaking in a groggy voice, Larxene turned over to make herself known. "As much as I wonder _why _you're awake at this ungodly hour…if you're not going to sleep, get off the blanket."

The blue-haired berserker snapped out of his daze to glance at her before complying with her request. Enthused, Larxene snuggled against the comforter before hearing Saïx speak. "I had an unusual dream."

"Ugh. Can't you be sentimental some _other _time?" Larxene lamely questioned, screwing her eyes shut. She peeked at Saïx, watching how he kept his gaze fixed forward. With an exasperated sigh, Larxene pushed herself up slightly to rest her head on a closed palm. "For someone who _rarely _shows 'emotion,' your character is _very_ inconsistent whenever I'm around you."

Saïx merely ignored her prattle, raising a hand to his head and explained after a pause of silence, "That dream… They were thoughts I believed were lost to time."

Larxene raised an eyebrow. "What thoughts?"

Closing his eyes, Saïx uttered, "That…_feeling _of being complete. Something _Isa _wanted more than anything."

The blonde hummed for a moment, drumming her fingers over the sheets. Isa was it? Her memories of Isa were sparse, but they were there. What was it that he could ever want? A thought suddenly crossed her mind and she curled her lips. Of course it was _that…_

"Isa wanted happiness in the form of _Arlene, _didn't he?" Larxene asked though the answer was obvious.

"To an extent." He opened his eyes slightly, staring down at his lap. "Spending his days with Arlene, sharing things with her when he couldn't with Lea… That was happiness he wanted, but was denied. Isa was very naïve and it was all because of a girl."

A giggle escaped Larxene and she sat up properly; the blanket just barely hugging her figure. Saïx eyed her carefully as she informed, "Sadly, that's impossible now, but…"

"…But?"

Gripping Saïx's bare shoulder, Larxene shifted in her spot and skillfully positioned herself on the Luna Diviner's lap, straddling his torso as she circled her arms around his neck. Saïx remained stoic; even after Larxene pressed herself against his chest and whispered close to his mouth, _"I'm_ giving you something close to 'happiness' now, right? Even if we _are_ just remembering what happiness was like."

She heard his response shortly after, "You call this 'happiness' even when we can't feel it?"

"Better than thinking we're just _animals," _Larxene finished. When she was denied a kiss , the blonde pouted and started to lean away. "Fine. Just don't expect me to—" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to him, crushing his lips against hers. Larxene brushed a hand through his blue tresses, smirking seductively against the kiss. "Bipolar much?"

"I'm 'inconsistent' around you," Saïx lamely paraphrased before kissing Larxene again.

It was still astonishing that this affair was real. Happiness was the furthest thing a Nobody could ever achieve…but she really wanted to believe _this_ wasn't an illusion.


	9. Confused: You Doubt

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the material from Kingdom Hearts, period. This challenge belongs to the wonderful _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Three more to go! I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas! :)  
>Writing the first part of this wasn't so hard; it was writing the ending that gave me problems. xD I kinda like writing Xigbar if only because he can hint at things while being witty about it. :P If anyone still didn't know, Larxene and Axel used to date when they were Somebodies. Just throwing that out there in case no one understands the expression I used in this. xD<p>

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Confused :.<strong>

_~ I was clouded by lies and you let me drown ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

She stalked the winding hallways without a word. Although it looked like she knew her destination, Larxene was searching for one person and one person only…

_God! You'd think it would be easy _finding_ him, _Larxene inwardly growled. Now, she never _actively _looked for the blue-haired berserker since they almost always crossed paths, but she _needed _to see him. That mission to Castle Oblivion…for some stupid reason, she wanted _off._

"You look like you're in a hurry." Pausing in her step, the blonde looked over her shoulder and almost jumped back when she found Xigbar hanging upside-down from the ceiling right behind her.

"You…! Don't you know the meaning of _personal boundaries?" _Larxene hissed and moved away with a glare.

Xigbar laughed carelessly before standing properly on his feet. "Wow. Am I ruffling your feathers here or are you naturally this cranky?" When Larxene narrowed her eyes, Xigbar gave one last snigger. "Re_lax. _I haven't seen that face since…well, can't remember exactly, but—I gotta say—you are one tough cookie."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "No wonder you aren't second-in-command."

She turned on her heel and started walking again, but the Freeshooter spoke up, "Oooh, so you're lookin' for the _lapdog."_

"What's it to you?" Larxene retorted with a sneer. With a small shrug of her shoulders, she smirked mockingly. "Unlike you, Xigbar, I actually have _reason _to bother someone."

"Reason? As if. Saïx wouldn't spare you one glance; what with you going to Castle Oblivion and all," Xigbar replied. A frown appeared on her face. Exactly what did that entail? Her scowl was not missed and the Freeshooter grinned mischievously, disappearing down the hallway. "Seriously, Kitten. Haven't you ever heard that 'cats and dogs don't mix'?"

For what seemed like hours, Larxene simply stood in her spot. That guy was always speaking in riddles so Larxene _knew _she shouldn't be listening to his nonsense…but there was something about his words on Saïx that bothered her. The mission to Castle Oblivion…_was_ it a coincidence that she was assigned to go?

Larxene was confused…as confused as when _Arlene_ and Lea were 'on the rocks'.

_It's not like that! _She told herself, making a fist and sparks of electricity escaped her. _This is different! Saïx isn't like that idiot. _Suddenly, Larxene realized something important and she whispered harshly. "But he isn't _Isa_ either…"

Isa liked Arlene… Did Saïx _like _Larxene?

In need of answers, the blonde approached the Grey Area, finding Saïx in the center of the room conversing with Axel. Just seeing them _together_ brought back too many memories of the past…and it was starting to make her _mad._

Axel took notice of her first; already sensing the storm radiating off her skin…literally. "Whoa. What's up with you, Sparky?"

Larxene ignored him and immediately sized up Saïx. He was being his composed, _Nobody-like _self again and she glowered; spitting out, "Do you like me?"

The redhead blinked in surprise at the unexpected question and switched his gaze between the two. Saïx wasn't even fazed. "Number XII, what is the point of answering that?"

"_Isa!" _Larxene snapped out loud, catching the attention of the other members in the room. Her fingers started twitching with electricity as she reiterated pointedly. "That little part of _him _that's in you… Do you _like _me, Saïx?"

His eyes continued to stare at hers without backing down before he answered stoically, "If I told you 'yes,' I would be lying. Nobodies can only _remember_ what it was like to feel. To that extent, I remember what it was like being infatuated with _Arlene, _but as _Larxene…_I can't _love _you that way and I never will."

And just like that, the Savage Nymph attacked.


	10. Rage: It Blinds

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the material from Kingdom Hearts, period. This challenge belongs to the wonderful _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Well…I'm not really a fan of this one just because I felt like I rushed it. :( Booo. Sorry about that; I didn't know how else to wrap up what I wanted in this one theme. Rage huh? That's something Saïx and Larxene seem _very _familiar with. xD LOL Crap! I can't write action sequences at all. :'D I'll probably have to practice that for later. Later being…for 'in-case' emergencies if I ever write something else with action-y stuff again. OTL

One more to go! :) Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Rage :.<strong>

_~ A vicious cycle… We tried and couldn't escape it ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

"_Do you like me?"_

_The redhead looked away regretfully. "…I'm sorry."_

Lea had given her the same answer Saïx did when Larxene was a Somebody. Of course, the Luna Diviner's response was blunter, but he was telling her the exact same thing: Saïx was _sorry _he couldn't love Larxene. And what was worse was that he couldn't _feel _empathy. Neither could she, but it still made her hatred climb to new heights for being used.

…Ironic. Larxene fell for Lea as a Somebody and _felt _attraction for Saïx as a Nobody. She had fallen for both halves of the same friendship and _still _didn't belong.

"She's _really_ ripping a new one." Xigbar whistled in amusement.

Marluxia hummed stoically; both men ignoring the destruction of the Grey Area. "What set her off?"

Xigbar snorted. "S'not really a secret, Flower Boy."

"Larxene!" Axel tried to intervene only to be ignored. "Oi!"

"Shut _up!" _The blonde glowered. Damn Saïx for having that fricken claymore! Larxene tried wheeling around him—casting thunderclaps as she went—but every time, Saïx's reactions were faster; almost as if he _expected _her outburst the moment her question was posed. "You conniving _asshole!"_

He skidded across the room with his body hunched over and claymore held carelessly in hand. Larxene thought to attack since his defenses were down, but Axel grabbed her upper arm. She glared menacingly, but the redhead could only glance at Saïx cautiously. "Dammit, Larxene! Did you forget how close we are to the _moon?"_

…_Frick! _She quickly remembered why Saïx was known as a 'berserker'. Saïx snarled as his claymore changed shape…indicating that his sanity disappeared. Narrowing her eyes, Larxene challenged. "You wanna play? Then _let's play, _Saïx!"

"Larxene—!"

Saïx let out a howl before charging and Larxene dashed to meet him halfway. Before either of them could collide, the atmosphere within the room became stale and the blonde suddenly found herself flying to one end of the room; her back slamming against the wall with a resounding smack. She knew Saïx experienced something similar because his claymore clattered to the ground.

"What is the _meaning_ of this?" Vexen screeched only to be silenced once _he_ raised his hand.

"Aw crap…" Larxene grumbled to herself as she struggled to stand. If _Xemnas _was the one throwing people around…she didn't want to know.

"Friends," the Superior announced dramatically. "This divide…it's _detestable."_

"Heh. Sorry, Bossman." Xigbar grinned. "The kiddies are just releasing tension really."

"I will have none of that within _this_ organization." Xemnas turned to Saïx; the blue-haired man picking himself off the ground in humiliation. "I would not have expected this from _you, _Number VII."

Saïx replied shamefully, "My apologies, sir… It won't happen again."

"I'm sure," Xemnas replied before looking at Larxene. She flinched, but she refused to show any cowardice. "Number XII…did I not restrict you from physically harming your fellow members?"

"I—"

"You went against _my _rules?"

A shiver ran down her spine as she stared at Xemnas's piercing gold eyes; they were the coldest things she had ever encountered. Ripping her gaze away—her left hand gripping her upper arm tightly—she conceded defeat. "I…I was foolish, Superior…"

"Indeed," Xemnas agreed before relaying orders to the other members to clean up the mess. As this was going on, Larxene unconsciously dragged her eyes to Saïx, catching his gaze immediately. It felt as if time stood still between them before Larxene pulled away first and felt the faintest traces of betrayal lingering within her nonexistent heart.

He couldn't be trusted anymore.

Saïx was the enemy; the 'plan' still stood.


	11. Regret: It Lingers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the material from Kingdom Hearts, period. This challenge belongs to the wonderful _Wishing-Fire._

**A/N: **Oh dear god, I can't keep to a schedule at all anymore. X_x; This was supposed to be posted last Friday, but I didn't realize stuff in real life would happen. And then school the following Monday… I'm so sorry for people that were waiting! At least the final chapter is here now! :)

From the start, the free choice for this challenge was always going to be "regret" for me. Why? Well, when I thought back to Saïx and Larxene's deaths in the games (hurr hurr), then both seemed to have regrets. :P I am totally using that reason for a sort of SaiLar approach. xD LOL! Still, ending this as the _last _chapter was hard. O.o I'm sitting in the middle with this, but it sort of makes sense to me that if anything, Saïx and Larxene wouldn't have ended on a good note. xD Just…closure I guess. But d'awww! It's kinda sad seeing this end. I had lots of fun writing these; you have no idea. :) My first SaiLar pieces and I totally loved it! I will be writing more of this pairing whenever I have the chance. I already have a whole bunch of scenarios in mind which are canon and that's weird. I usually write AUs, but I guess it's easy writing canon universe when it concerns Org XIII. Or at least, that's how I see it. I hardly write canon!TerQua and that's my fricken OTP! xD

Anyways! This was a fun challenge hands down! I loved playing with the memories here. :) Thanks so much to everyone who read, alerted, favorited, and reviewed during the course of this story. Glad you guys found this entertaining and I'm happy to have had such support! Thanks to _beckster411, Mirae-no-sekai, Bond Of Flame08, Sakura088, Karura Hime, LOKI IS KING, xDarknessAngelx, KHLegacy, merrr16, SkeiththeTerrorofDeath, MissYoui, _and every other reviewer after this chapter! You guys are awesome! I hope you'll all enjoy this last chapter! :)

Thanks again! Please enjoy and R&R!

* * *

><p><strong>.: Regret :.<strong>

_~ This hollowness welled up and created a scar ~_

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

Larxene stretched her arms to the ceiling before yawning against her palm. She was a little peeved that she had to wake up so freakishly early for the operation at Castle Oblivion, but it would be worth it. The plan with Marluxia was going to take full effect once they reached the second stronghold. _They_ would run the show: no more ragtag missions; no more sucking up to high-and-mighty ranks… Playtime was _over._

Humming in mock satisfaction, Larxene continued down to the rendezvous point until something _blue _caught her interest. At the top of Twilight's View stood Saïx. He appeared thoughtful while staring across the bleak surrounding, but Larxene simply thought he looked like a waste of space. Without even willing it, she began ascending the staircase to approach him.

Now, she made a point ever since their destructive 'break-up' (if you could even call it that) to ignore him at every possible turn—sans receiving her missions from him—but Larxene couldn't help it when her eyes unconsciously drifted to his back. It was an oddity even to her…yet sometimes, it didn't bother the blonde in the slightest.

"What do you want?"

_Ugh._ That monotonous voice, however, was something she would _gladly_ forget. Scowling, Larxene glared into his amber orbs before smirking. "Aren't you 'excited'? I'll finally be out of your hair!"

He shot back; face deadpan. "You _and_ Axel. I'll finally have time to finish my reports in peace."

"About that…why does _Axel_ have to go?" Larxene pouted; crossing her arms and approaching Saïx's side. "I was hoping for a fresh start at C.O., but then you went dumped Fireball on my lap. _Again."_

"For your information, members were selected based on…ability." Saix's expression never changed as he kept his eyes trained on her face. However, she caught the slightly intonation of pointed _amusement_ in his voice. "It's unfortunate, but the worlds do not revolve around you, Number XII."

"Ranks again? That's getting _so _old." She leaned against the rail before continuously jabbing his chest and stressing each word. "It's my _last _day here. At least_ try_ to make me happy—"

Saïx's hand immediately caught hers and Larxene quirked an even eyebrow. He simply glanced back suspiciously. "Your actions confound me."

"Hmph." Looking away—not bothering to pull back her hand—Larxene treaded carefully. "Your point?"

"You have regrets."

"Haha… You're stepping on dangerous territory, _Number VII."_

For extra effect, Larxene built up electricity between her fingers the longer Saïx held her hand. She continued to glower whereas he remained numb to pain. The only reaction she coaxed out of him was when Saïx squeezed her hand firmly; his voice a low murmur and foreign. "We shared many regrets. Our biggest one…"

Larxene frowned weakly, dragging her free hand to his collar. "…was playing 'house'." Without warning, she forcefully pulled Saïx downward and pressed her lips fiercely against his; but as quick as it began, Larxene abruptly ended it. Shoving Saïx aside, the blonde began her departure. "My _goodbye_ present to you."

"…Larxene—" She silenced him by pressing a finger to his lips in finality.

There were words on her tongue—confessions that wanted release—but Larxene reminded herself that false feelings were a Nobody's dreaded characteristic. Perhaps that was the _real _regret that lingered between them: they wanted affection…but that was a fruitless pursuit when neither of them could genuinely _feel. _It was better to let the memories burn to ashes.

Smirking with imitated fondness, Larxene waved him off as she entered a summoned corridor. "I'm _done,_ Isa."

Saïx's responded after she disappeared. "…Farewell, Arlene."


End file.
